Prey
by JimsGuide
Summary: Es hat all seine Teamkollegen getötet... und nun ist es hinter ihm her!


Preyby Jim 

_Disclaimer:  
Das hier ist eigentlich keine richtige Resident Evil Story... man könnte es mehr als Einleitung für eine sehen, die ich vielleicht mal schreiben werden Die Idee dazu hat mir mal jemand bei einem Autorenwettbewerb gegeben. Auf jeden Fall habe ich das jetzt mal aufgegriffen und schreibe das hier nun. Wie gesagt, Resident Evil Kenner werden sich vielleicht ein wenig über das Ende wundern, weil dort ein Name fallen wird, der ihnen verdächtig bekannt vorkommen wird – und wie bereits erwähnt wird sich daraus vielleicht auch noch ne richtige Story entwickeln. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß mit dem Lesen!  
Resident Evil gehört nicht mir sondern den Erfindern. Ich schreibe das hier aus purem Spaß und verdiene damit keinen Cent (tscha, würd ja eh niemand was für zahlen).  
Warnings: Bloody, Angst_

Sein Atem ging schnell, was auch kein Wunder war – er rannte schon seit Minuten ohne Unterlass. Er war auf der Flucht, von der Angst gepackt und geführt. Er vernahm einen Schrei hinter sich und hörte, wie ein Baum umfiel. Es war immer noch hinter ihm her... würde es jemals aufhören ihn zu jagen? Nein... daran glaubte er nicht.

Der Schweiß rann sein Gesicht hinab, und es war nicht bloß Schweiß der Anstrengung. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er noch seine Pistole fest umklammert, dass Magazin war immer noch so gut wie voll. Er hatte schon dreißig Kugeln auf dieses... Ding abgefeuert, die Hälfte davon hatte mit Sicherheit getroffen und er war sich sicher, dass er auch Regionen getroffen hatte, die normalerweise sehr empfindlich waren – doch es war immer noch hinter ihm her und wollte seine Leiche. Genauso wie es bereits die Leichen seiner vier Kameraden geholt hatte... und er wusste, dass _ES _seine Kameraden geholt hatte, denn sein Vorgesetzter hing noch zum Teil an der Klaue dieses Ungetüms.

Im Haus waren schon genug unheimliche Dinge geschehen, die ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen Angst eingejagt hatten, musste das nun auch sein? Scheinbar ja... an diesem gottverlassenen Ort stimmte einfach gar nichts mehr – er war bewohnt von gefährlichen Ungeheuern, wie man sie normalerweise nur aus Filmen kennt. Doch das hier war kein Film... es war real, und genau das war es, was Jim Samuels so verfluchte!

Wäre es doch bloß ein Traum – eine Vision... aber nein, es hatte scheinbar nicht sein sollen... Sein Herz raste, genau wie er es tat. Er hatte Angst, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte richtige Angst! Es war eine neue und ungewohnte Situation, und vielleicht, nein, wahrscheinlich sogar, war sie dafür verantwortlich, dass er instinktiv handelte. Und die Kratzwunde an seiner linken Schulter, die den Ärmel seines Shirts schon tiefrot gefärbt hatte, trug bestimmt auch noch dazu bei – er wusste es nicht genau, und im Moment war er nicht in der Lage dazu, darüber nachzudenken.

Erneut schrie es hinter ihm auf... er wusste noch nicht einmal wo es hergekommen war. Er hatte auf dem Streifzug durch das verlassene Herrenhaus eine aufgebrochene Panzertür entdeckt, die in den Keller hinabführte. Er hatte sich nicht alleine heruntergewagt, so war er in die Haupthalle gegangen und wollte dort auf die Mitglieder seines Teams warten. Doch statt seinen Teamkameraden war _ES_ aufgetaucht...

Es hatte ein kurzer Kampf stattgefunden, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er entdeckt, dass er nicht nur ein wenig, sondern haushoch unterlegen war... Er hörte die stapfenden Schritte hinter sich, weit konnte es nicht mehr sein... holte es etwa auf! Diesen Gedanken lies er sofort wieder verschwinden, und dennoch breitete sich eine noch größere Panik in ihm aus. Was, wenn es schneller war als er? Es würde ihn töten... auf grausamste Art und Weise, da war er sich sicher. Und er würde seine Frau und seine zwei Töchter nie wieder sehen... nie wieder.

Seine Frau hatte ihm noch abgeraten, zu S.T.A.R.S. zu gehen, aber er hatte ja nicht hören wollen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es irgendwann Probleme geben würde... aber all die Warnungen hatte er in den Wind geschossen und seine Ausbildung begonnen. Nun war es sein erster Einsatz... und er war nicht so verlaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er spürte, dass seine Beine immer weicher wurden, weit würden sie ihn nicht mehr tragen. Er hatte keine Wahl, ein Kampf war unvermeidbar – doch wie sollte er kämpfen? Er hatte bloß eine Pistole und ein Messer – und dieses Monster würde ihn garantiert nicht nachladen lassen, wenn es soweit kommen würde.

Aber warum eigentlich kämpfen? Er war allein – zweifellos. Er hatte kaum Feuerkraft – auch zweifellos. Dieses Monster hatte wahrscheinlich sein gesamtes Team alleine getötet, ohne irgendwelche großen Wunden davon zu tragen – wobei sein Vorgesetzter der beste Schütze war, den er je gesehen hatte – ebenfalls zweifelsfrei. Somit war die Situation doch eigentlich über jeden Zweifel erhaben!

Er stolperte über eine Wurzel oder einen am Boden liegen Ast, auf jeden Fall schlug er auf dem aufgeweichten Waldboden auf. Er fluchte, stand mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft auf und blickte nach hinten. Er erkannte schon die Silhouette seines Verfolgers. Jim legte die Pistole an... sein Atem stieg in Dampfschwaden auf und er konnte die Pistole kaum gerade halten – dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie und drückte ab.

Kaum hatte die erste Kugel den Lauf verlassen hörte er das Ungeheuer vor Schmerz aufschreien. Er musste es getroffen haben, aber er sah, dass es nicht zu Boden sank. Er drückte noch ein paar weitere Male ab, dann gab die Pistole schließlich nur noch ein beunruhigendes Klicken von sich. In all seiner Panik warf er die Waffe nach dem Verfolger und traf es auch.

Eher aus Reflex zog er gleich darauf das Messer und wartete. Es war eine bedrückende Stille eingekehrt, sein Atem war das einzige, was er noch hören konnte. Hatte er es etwa besiegt? Hatte er das Wesen mit den blutbedeckten Krallen etwa niedergestreckt? Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Stelle getroffen, die wirklich empfindlich bei diesem Wesen war, er wusste es nicht und er war auch nicht dazu bereit, hinzugehen und nachzuschauen.

Doch nur einen Lidschlag später beantwortete sich diese Frage von selbst, als die rechte Klaue einmal ausschlug und damit einen Baum zu Fall brachte, der nur knapp neben Jim im Boden landete und darin einige Zentimeter versank. Die Angst die sich noch bis gerade eben langsam abgebaut hatte, war nun wieder in doppelter Stärke zurück gekehrt. Jim drehte sich um und hastete los, doch er hörte, dass _ES_ nun ebenfalls seinen Gang beschleunigt hatte... es wollte ihn um jeden Preis haben!

Warum! Warum war es einfach nicht zu erledigen! Es war nicht fair, es war einfach nicht fair! Er hatte alles gegeben um am Leben zu bleiben, und dieses Ding rannte immer noch hinter ihm her. Er verstand die Welt einfach nicht mehr...

Erneut stolperte er und er fiel. Jim spürte, wie er in einer Schlammpfütze landete – es war kein angenehmes Gefühl. Noch dazu war er unglücklich auf einem Ast gelandet der auf dem Boden lag und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust... Vor Schmerz und Unbehagen ächzend rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Und nun stand _ES _vor ihm...

Und das letzte was Jim Samuels in seinem Leben sah, war der Umriss eine Versuchs, mit dem Titel „_Tyrant Typ-B_"...

Ende?


End file.
